


Fifty Moments of Truth

by casey_sms (shinygreenwords), SlytherinMalfoySnape (shinygreenwords)



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Community: 1sentence, Episode Related, Flogging, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-13
Updated: 2009-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/casey_sms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/SlytherinMalfoySnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will had always known Merlin was special. He had loved his best friend since he was five and he knew that nothing would ever change that. Response to LJ 1 sentence challenge (50 themes, 1 sentence. Using theme set: Epsilon.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Moments of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** 1x10 The Moment of Truth. Merlin/Will SLASH. Arthur/Merlin pre-slash. Angst. Some sexuality. Non-explicit violence.

* * *

#01 – Motion

Though Will was only five, when he saw the motion, the slip of Merlin's hand, he knew it meant that Merlin was a special kind of person.

#02 – Cool

"Do that again, it's actually pretty cool," Will said to Merlin, watching his best friend glow with pride.

#03 – Young

They were young and hopeful so they promised each other, "We'll be best friends forever."

#04 – Last

Will had been coming first in the race but he ran back for Merlin anyway so he wouldn't have to bear the shame of being last alone.

#05 – Wrong

"They're wrong what they said about magic," Will muttered darkly with his split lip, "you're not a bad person."

#06 – Gentle

Merlin kissed Will gently on his mouth, minding his injuries, murmuring "You shouldn't have done that" even as he whispered a healing spell.

#07 – One

If Will had known that it would be his last kiss from Merlin, he would have asked for more than "one last kiss".

#08 – Thousand

Will lay with his face in the pillow and counted backward from a thousand until he was sure that he wasn't going to cry: he did _not_ miss Merlin.

#09 – King

Merlin had often wondered if he hated the King because he took Will's father from him or more because he made Will into this bitter, broken boy.

#10 – Learn

When Merlin left, Will finally learnt that everyone he cared for, everyone he loved, would always leave him in the end.

#11 – Blur

Will's life was a blur, life was boring without his best friend.

#12 – Wait

Will knew he would come back.

#13 – Change

Something about him had changed, he saw in his best friend a man – a man that he had always loved.

#14 – Command

When Will saw the way Arthur commanded Merlin, he knew that Arthur had no idea how powerful his manservant was.

#15 – Hold

Merlin held Will's hand as he twitched on the table as if he could hold onto his lover's life for a little longer.

#16 – Need

"Don't leave me" were the words that Will wanted to say but could not.

#17 – Vision

Will could see it so clearly in his mind: Arthur was going to be a great King and Merlin belonged at his side.

#18 – Attention

He saw Kanan aim the crossbow out of the corner of his eye and jumped without a thought.

#19 – Soul

Will stared deep into Merlin's eyes at age five and knew that he would never find a soul that could understand him as well as the dark-haired boy in front of him.

#20 – Picture

With every stuttered word, Will could form the picture and it went something like this: Merlin, his scrawny best friend, was being picked on by the Baldryck the Bully and he saw red.

#21 – Fool

"You stupid idiot! You decided to take Baldryck and his gang on because he called me a 'freaky bastard'?" Merlin said angrily though Will could see he was grateful and just a little pleased.

#22 – Mad

Will had been angry when he saw Merlin back in Ealdor as if everything between was okay, as if he'd never left but he could not deny that he was glad that his best friend was back.

#23 – Child

"We're not children anymore, Will, I have to fight this," Merlin said with the wisdom of an old man.

#24 – Now

The word spilled out of his mouth "Face it Merlin, you're living a lie just like you were here" but what Will meant was "Where do we stand now?"

#25 – Shadow

"I am nothing compared to your Prince," Will said but Merlin responded sincerely, "He is not you."

#26 – Goodbye

He could not bear to say goodbye.

#27 – Hide

Will hid his concern under the layers of scorn and sarcasm.

#28 – Fortune

Whether it was fortune or fate, Will had been there and he took the blame for Merlin.

#29 – Safe

Will was sorry for all the things that he did not tell Merlin that he could never say now but he did not regret what he'd done – Merlin would be safe and that was all that mattered.

#30 – Ghost

Sometimes, Merlin swears he can hear Will's voice in his head, telling him that he loves him and that he misses him too.

#31 – Book

As Merlin flipped though the pages of the magic book, he would remember his little experiments with Will, his best friend's laughter still ringing in his ears.

#32 – Eye

Will doesn't even remember what caused the fight but he had ended it because he couldn't stand the way Merlin's lip trembled, a tear escaping from his eye.

#33 – Never

Will never wanted to see Merlin leave him again so he knew he had to make sure that he would go first.

#34 – Sing

With his best friend at his side, Merlin called to the magic singing in his veins – he felt complete.

#35 – Sudden

"No! Arthur and I...we're not like that," Merlin said with an embarrassed flush and it's all Will needs to hear before he crushes his lips possessively against Merlin's.

#36 – Stop

"I don't care if the future king of Albion will hear us, don't you dare stop," Will said, wrapping his legs around Merlin's slim waist.

#37 – Time

Even though it got him his first flogging he was thirteen, Will never stopped covering up for Merlin's magic.

#38 – Wash

Merlin washed the blood from Will's back tenderly, his throat hoarse with emotion, "It was my fault, Will, I'm so sorry."

#39 – Torn

It killed him to know that if he used his magic, maybe, he could have saved Will but he'll never know now.

#40 - History

"Will and I had... a history," Merlin finally admitted to Arthur.

#41 – Power

"You have the power to end this whole thing with Kanan, but you won't," Will accused the young warlock.

#42 – Bother

He would not admit it but deep down, Will was more bothered by the fact that Merlin was so attached to Arthur's opinion of him.

#43 – God

"You could be a God if you wanted to be," Will said, planting a kiss to his lover's sleeping forehead.

#44 – Wall

Will pressed Merlin against the wall, warm solid flesh against his, reminding him that this was not a dream.

#45 – Naked

He lay naked next to him, still breathing heavily, "I've missed this."

#46 – Drive

Will had reached the borders of Ealdor but he did not care for survival any more, he had to be where Merlin was.

#47 – Harm

"I don't expect you to understand," Merlin had said then looked away, missing the flash of hurt etched across his best friend's face.

#48 – Precious

Merlin chose his words carefully, knowing that these may be his last words to Will, "Don't be scared, I love you."

#49 – Hunger

Will held out his bowl of food to Merlin, "Here, I've already eaten."

#50 – Believe

Merlin knows that his best friend and lover will be alright, that Will has gone to a better place but the tears still come.

 **All criticism welcome.**


End file.
